She Needs This
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Jane needs to control all facets of her life, but sometimes she needs something more. Smut. PWP. Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!


**Title**: She Needs This  
**Author**: MsCrazybird  
**Fandom**: Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing**: Jane/OC  
**Rating: **_**NC-17**_**  
Summary: **Jane needs to control all facets of her life, but sometimes she needs something more. Smut. PWP. Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!  
**Prompt:** Jane/OFC: fetish club. Jane needs one place where she doesn't have to be in control.  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**A/N:** Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my twitter account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to muffled sounds of different voices greet her ears, just as they always do. But this is what she needs, craves.

She is down on all fours like she knows they want her; she lets them know they are in control; they are dominant. She is waiting.

The only time she does not have to be in control and she loves it.

She hears the door open, but she does not look up. She knows better so she waits, head bowed looking at the floor. And she is waiting.

"Look at me!" and immediately her eyes shoot up to look at the woman standing before her. This time it was a blonde. Most of the woman's face is covered, just like always, but her eyes show through two wholes they were a light blue.

"What do you want?" she knows it's a trick; that she is not to answer so she doesn't. Lips still held firmly together. A heeled boot digs into her back and she cringes slightly, but revels in the pain. "When I ask you a question you will answer me." Again the heel of a boot gets dug into her back. "Now what do you want?"

She swallowed her throat dry thinking quickly before answering. "Whatever you want to give me." She knew it was the right answer or so she thought.

Another sharp pain in her back and she was sure she'd have a bruise; it excited her that she'd have the reminder all week. "You will address me as Mistress!" And a smack of a whip against her ass makes her tense slightly before relaxing.

"I'm sorry Mistress." It's automatic and she loves it.

"Good." There's shuffling and she knows the woman is moving, but she doesn't turn to look keeping her eyes ahead staring in the spot she once was. "Get up!" She does still not turning towards the voice before she is commanded to and she is and does. Her eyes stay on the woman that is now sitting on a wooden chair lounging watching her.

She looks back; her back is straight and she stands tall doesn't shy away like her body wants her to. Her hands twitch after a minute, but she forces the need to move and do down. She needs this. It feels like the hundredth time she reminded herself in the last hour, but she doesn't care; it's true.

"Strip." And she's kicking off her shoes as her hands reach up to quickly undo the buttons on her shirt. "Slower" automatically her movements slow. Piece after piece of clothing hits the floor in a pile before she is standing there bare in front of the stranger.

She needs this.

"Now, undress me." She hesitates a moment. This is new. It's too long and the snap of a whip fills the air the biting pain in her arm directly follows. "I said undress me! You understand?"

"Yes Mistress." And she's moving forward in action reaching for the zipper that keeps the woman's skimpy outfit on her body. There's nothing underneath and the woman's body is laid bare before her. Still she sits in the wooden chair her body open and thick leather black boots on along with the mask.

It's cold and her nipples have puckered standing erect, but she doesn't move to cover her body or try and get warm she stands, waiting head slightly bowed in a sign of respect. A beat passes.

"Get on your knees"

She does there is no hesitation in her movements just action and she is on her knees before her waiting. Her eyes are still cast downward.

"Look at me" her eyes shoot up staring up into the blonde woman's face staring into pale blue eyes. Watches as the woman licks her lips hungrily staring at the Italian.

The butt of the whip trails down her body circling her erect nipples and she gasps at the sensation brought by the cold, hard item. The woman smirks at the response. "You like it when I touch you like that?"

There is no other way to answer not unless she wants this all to stop. She doesn't want it to stop; she needs this. "Yes Mistress." The whip's butt is dragged across every inch the woman can reach without having to strain herself too much before she's grown bored.

"Stand" And she is quickly on her feet waiting for instruction. "Show me yourself." The demand throws the woman and her brows furrow in confusion; she looks down at her naked body a moment then back up.

The woman sighs in exasperation. "I said show me yourself" her voice is harsh and she points the butt of her whip to the juncture between the woman's legs before another smack sounds throughout the room.

She needs this. It's running through her mind again.

And she opens her legs, exposing herself as best she can. Not satisfied, there is another sound of flesh and whip meeting. "More! Use your hands!"

"I'm sorry Mistress." Her hand is lowered opening herself up, the cool air that rushes against her heat cause her body to tense momentarily.

"Say you want me."

"I want you."

Snap. "You must address me properly." Silence and a breath.

"Yes Mistress." She bows her head hand not dropping from its place where it is exposing her.

"You should apologize."

"I…"

But the words are cut off by a smack to her back.

"_But _since you did not you will make it up to me." The words brook no argument and all that answers back is silent acceptance. "Drop to your knees."

And she is on her knees in front of the woman, waiting.

"Kiss my shoes and apologize. NOW."

Her lips meet shiny black heeled boots kissing one then the other "I am sorry my Mistress." More kisses are laid out on the shoes.

"Good girl" there's a grin in her words and the detective knows that she has been able to please. "up on your knees"

And her back is straightening from the crouch she was previously in. "Do you want to please your Mistress?" The question is asked with hardly any inflection to tone and she leans down slightly on the chair opening her legs up slightly.

It gives her pause for a brief moment. She knows it's not really a question, but in reality she could stop. The thought of stopping makes her agitated.

She needs this. And her answer is pouring out of her mouth almost as soon as the thought hits her mind once again. "Yes Mistress." And she is leaning forward tongue running up the length of the woman's wet slit getting her essence on her tongue.

She receives a positive response this time for her efforts. "Mmm…good girl" and fingers are weaving through her unruly locks pulling her face closer into the woman's slightly swollen lips. Her lips and tongue are working hard to get the woman off sucking the bundle of nerves into her mouth and giving it a nibble.

A long drawn out moan escapes the woman's lips filling the quiet of the room as the blonde arches up from the chair breast high in the air as her walls clench and unclench. Heavy breathing fills the room and a huge smile takes over the woman's face.

"Good girl. On all fours."

And once again she is down on all fours her head is bowed and she is waiting for instruction, waiting for what will be thrown her way. The sound of movement fills the air as the woman shuffles about. All her instincts tell her to look to see what is happening, but she remains steadily staring at the cold floor below her.

She needs this. Her hands clench as she fights the instincts and she relaxes her hands as she slowly starts to win the battle.

They are quickly clenched again when she feels a hard smack against her bare ass with what she is sure is a leather paddle; she is familiar with the use of a paddle. The thwack sounds again in the room as once again the leather connects with that of her bare skin and she bites her lip to keep the whimper from escaping.

"Do you enjoy that?"

She grits her teeth trying to will her voice to come out even. "Yes Mistress" and she does; she needs this she knows she does.

Another harder smack lands on her already tender ass and she hisses hands clenching into fists. But then there is a smooth hand caressing her back and ass and a new level of tense washes over her muscles mind running a mile a minute to catch up to the new sensations her body was feeling. And she relaxes once again feeling the sensations.

Nails are biting into her skin as they drag back down her back an over her as and it causes her back to arch involuntarily. "You like that don't you?"

"Yes Mistress." And then there is a hand cupping her mound.

"Oh yes I can tell; look how wet you are." There is a hand thrust in front of her face and it is slick with her own juices she knows. Getting someone off does that to her. The hand is gone. "Did I do that to you, slut?"

The new insult thrown out throws her off for a second to long and a snap of the whip cracks across her back.

"Is it slut?"

"Yes Mistress. I'm sorry Mistress."

"Good." And then there are three fingers being shoved roughly and unceremoniously into her stretching walls to adapt to the new intrusion. She bites her lip at the rough entrance.

Fingers are pumping into her quickly from behind a smacking noise from a palm smacking into flesh as fingers delve as far as they can into a tight cunt, can be heard in the small room. A thumb presses against her small puckered hole and again she tenses.

There is a bite on the small of her back and she groans. Her nipples have tightened and she knows she'll be done soon.

All sensations seize and a whimper leaves her lips before she can help it. A biting pain draws her attention back to the world to notice nipple clamps placed on her tender peaks. She can feel the cool metal on her back from the small chain that connects to them and she is being entered again.

It is so hard and sudden it catches her off guard and she's not ready. Her walls clench around the digits and then they are pumping fast and hard. It only takes a second for her to be there and then there is a jerk on the chain and she can't help it. Her walls clench hard and an orgasm rocks through her body.

The fingers buried into her are ripped unceremoniously from her body and a hard smack sounds across her back and then a nudge and she is on her back panting and heaving. The woman only looks a moment sneers at her. before turning her back. "Get dressed and get the fuck out slut."

She has no time to rest and she is on her feet doing just that. Her mind is a little more clear body bruised and hurt in so many places.

But she needed this.


End file.
